Penguin
Penguins are the main citizens of Club Penguin Island. They conform the main species of the multiplayer game, Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into 2 main groups: members and non-members. Members are penguins who pay an amount of money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several new features in their game-play, such as clothing or special levels of games, while non-members have access to only the basic or common features. ID number of penguins All penguins in Club Penguin have ID numbers, such as P103223183 or P169314173. The ID number signifies how old a penguin is in Club Penguin. You might notice if that a penguin is made on an English server, their ID number would be their names if they went to a French server or to any other different language server. However, if you log on to the different language many times, your penguin will get his normal name back soon instead of the ID number. Appetite See also: Food and Drinks Trivia *After the release of the new Buddy List, there would be a green circle around your friends. *Unlike real life, Penguins on Club Penguin can change their Color. *The penguin on the Player Card will probably have a new design soon, as seen in the Beta Team. *Penguins on Club Penguin are exactly 3.5 feet tall, as shown by the Mug Shot Background, which was available during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Gallery Penguin (In-game) Normal Penguin112233.png|A typical penguin in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin112233.png|A typical non-member penguin in Club Penguin. Member penguin 112233.png|A typical member penguin in Club Penguin. Penguins (Player Card) Penguin Player card look 1222333.png|A typical penguin Player card look in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin player card look11223344.png|A typical non-member penguin Player card look in Club Penguin. Member penguin player card look 11223344.png|A typical member penguin Player card look in Club Penguin. Actions of penguins penguin dancing.png|A typical penguin dancing. penguin waving.png|A typical penguin waving. penguin throwing snowball.png|A typical penguin throwing snowballs. penguin sitting.png|A typical penguin sitting. Penguins (Game Day) GameDay4.PNG|Penguins at Club Penguin: Game Day! fighting. GameDay3.PNG|More penguins on Game Day throwing paint. Comparison of penguins Pc and cp.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat on the right and a penguin from Club Penguin on the left. Others Operation Blackout Lighthouse xray penguin.png|An X-ray image of a penguin. Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin falling in Sled Racing. People make it where the penguin is dead or sleeping on the penguin's face in some videos. ExamplePeng.png|The example penguin in a tutorial named Your Name. PostPeng.PNG|A mail Penguin collecting mail. Question.PNG|Two penguins talking. ReadPenguin.PNG|A penguin reading. BluePenguin.PNG|A penguin holding a letter. Highflyer.PNG|A Penguin using a parachute. Old_Penguin.jpg|An old version of a penguin from 2005 to 2006. music_jamPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing a wig. UmbrPenguin.jpg|A Penguin with an umbrella. Drawing_of_Johnny.png|Penguins as seen in the Doodle Dimension. disneyPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing a Disney hat. Penguin newspaper.jpg|A penguin holding a newspaper. Tour guide 000.JPG|A Penguin wearing the Tour Guide Hat. Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.12.58 PM.png|A possible future player card penguin next to a old one. Chef penguin.PNG|A Chef Penguin. Penguin Comparison.png|A typical yellow penguin from Club Penguin, compared side by side with a real baby Emperor Penguin. 3D Penguin.jpg|The Animated 3D Penguin wearing the Chef Hat and the Pizza Apron. Penguin414.png|A Penguin holding an envelope, which could possibly be a postcard. Penguin263.png|A penguin using a laptop. DUR!.png|A funny looking penguin from "Paint By Letters." Three_penguins.png|Three penguins having fun. Magellanic Penguin.png|A Magellanic Penguin, as seen on the Earth Day catalog Four Ninjas.png|Penguins in an animated style. SWF *Interface-System Other *Penguin Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Types of Penguins Category:Penguins